Lover's Pain
by TheLegend92
Summary: Feelings have grown inside of Lucy and Loki. Feelings that can not be ignored


Love is something every person wants to feel once in a lifetime.

Lucy lies with her head in her arms at the bar. Mira looks pitiful towards her, but made no move to approach her.

"Hey what's up with you Lu-chan? You have been in a foul mood all day long?" asked Levi, who walks up behind the blond girl. The only answer she gets is a depressive sigh from Lucy.

"What's with her?" Mira shakes her head. "I don't know. She has been like this since she came around, which have been over four or five hours ago."

"You know I can still hear you, don't you?" Lucy growled from her place only one foot away.

"Eh we're sorry?" the other two laugh uneasily.

"Don't worry about me." Lucy leaves the bar and walks towards the door.

Behind her is a Popp and every single fan girl is squealing with delight. With little interest Lucy is looking back. Sadness fills her eyes at the sight of Loki surrounded by girls that fawn over him.

_He is supposed to be loyal to his master! He shouldn't flirt with all those girls. Why is he hurting her so much? He shouldn't play with her feelings at all!_ She thought.

Feeling the all too well known feeling of tears prickling in her eyes she left without another word. Not seen by anyone, except Mira, who witnessed every single thing with a worried look in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel that Lucy's mood has something to do with Loki, who is reluctant hitting on every single girl.

With a determined expression Mira threw her towel at the counter and rushes after Lucy.

"Ehh Mira??? Where are you going?"

Lucy sits with her back leaning on her apartment door. Eyes filled with unshed tears, hands grabbing her hair, lips trembling with the force from holding back sobs.

The door flings open and a panting Mira stands there, looking slightly troubled.

In the moment she spotted Lucy she fells to her knees next to her an envelopes her in a much needed hug.

The door closed with a crack and Lucy begins to cry. "Why?" she sobbed. "Why does he do this to me? Why is he playing with me?" Her voice is cracking when she says the next part. "Am I not good enough? Have I don't treat him right?"

Mira closed her eyes, where tears begin to burn too. "Everything is all right Lucy. He is an idiot. Just forget him. Such a crush will go away."

"I love him!" Lucy screamed and the only thing Mira can do is staying with her an allow her do weep in her arms. Loki' punishment has to wait.

Loki is still laughing with the girls when an uneasy feeling overcame him. At first he shrugged it off. But the lion, he is, senses something bigger behind this. His first thought is _Lucy!_

Hurriedly he raced through the city until he stands panting in front of her door. He was about to knock when the door opened and a worn out Mira was coming out. "Is everything alright?" he asked worried and gained Mira's attention.

"Alright?" she asked in a low whisper. A heavy sight escaped her and she is too tiered to be mean to Loki. "Come with me Loki. I think we have to talk."

Knowing better than to argue with a tiered Mira, he nods and follows her.

"So you wanted to talk?" he asked quietly while walking with Mira through the dark town.

"Tell me Loki, do you love Lucy?"

He spluttered and blushed. He was a womanizer but nonetheless this was kind of embarrassing. "Well you see…" he stammers.

"Just say yes or no."

He takes a deep breath, his eyes locked ahead. "Yes, very much."

The only thing he wasn't aware off was the kick, which Mira aimed at him.

"OW! That hurts! What was that for?" he asked moaning in pain.

"Think about it Loki. I came from Lucy right? You felt her pain didn't you? That was why you have come right? And now I'm asking you about your feelings."

There was a long silence between them, in which Loki thought about everything Mira told him. "Don't be so dense Loki!" Mira leaves the lion angrily behind.

The next few days Lucy would always forced him back into the stellar spirit world, if he come out every once in a while.

The only time he can be near here is when she is sleeping. Leaning against her window and watching her he would spend his nights like this. On a very cold night Mira showed up and watched him a little while. "Did you understand what I have been telling you?"

"I'm sorry if I ever have hurt her feelings. It never has been my intention. I only wanted to make her happy. So I left her alone, like she told me every time I tried to make a move on her. But it seemed this was no good either." He looked sadly at Mira and smiled half heartily.

Mira said something and left.

Loki hovered above Lucy and tries to wake her. "Lucy, wake up. Come on."

Lucy opened sleepily her eyes. "What are you doing here Loki?" she asked confused, too tired to force him to go back. "I love you Lucy. Even if I flirt with other girls, you are the only one that will make my heart flutter. You don't have to do something big. Your smile is enough for that. Please Lucy, believe me. You are the only one for me. Never in my life had I cared so much for anybody. I love you."

Now fully awake she grabbed his wrist before he could just walk away. "It hurt", she whispers. "It hurt so much every time you speak to those girls. It feels like a cut deep in my heart. I didn't understand why you would tell me all those lovely things, only to walk away from me two minutes later to flirt." Her voice cracked and a shaky smile spread over her lips. "But I love you nonetheless. You could be no bigger moron, but that doesn't change my feelings. Please never walk away from me again Loki. I love you too."

Happy to have her, he cupped her face with his hands, caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Never again" he promises. Right before he kissed her with all his might. This was now his woman, and no one is going to change that fact. Because this was the love, everyone wants to feel once in a lifetime.

I really hope you enjoyed it even a little.

I know my English isn't that great, but it isn't that bad either…. Right????

I would be happy if you leave a review!

See ya!!

TheLegend92


End file.
